


Wound Up

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimately, whether it be on the field or in bed, Jackson Whittemore’s favorite thing to do was to torture Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Up

Ultimately, whether it be on the field or in bed, Jackson Whittemore’s favorite thing to do was to torture Stiles Stilinski.

On the field, it was tackling him into the mud, driving him crazy by never tossing him the ball, making him do extra laps around the field. In bed, he liked to be more creative. His favorite, though, was to slowly open himself up, taking his time, enjoying it, moaning as Stiles watched and ached and _wanted_ , but couldn’t touch. Then he’d ride Stiles, slow, lazy grinding of his hips, the pace torturous, to keep Stiles on edge. He couldn’t touch; he didn’t need to tie his wrists to the headboard because Stiles, as much as he complained and pleaded, would keep his hands curled in the sheets, not touching Jackson because he’d been told not to.

When Stiles was completely wound up, sobbing and twitching, _then_ Jackson would let him come, finishing himself off by hand. 

So, yeah, Jackson liked to torture Stiles. But his favorite thing, though he’d never admit it to anyone other than Stiles (and only barely him), was what came after. When they were cleaned up, sated and comfortable, and he could tug Stiles close, tucking their bodies together. 

Stiles yawned, nuzzling at Jackson’s collarbone, and he curled his arms tighter around his boyfriend, smiling slightly.

“Do you remember when you used to think you were straight?” he asked.

Stiles huffed, poking him in the ribs, right in the spot where he knew Jackson was ticklish. “Yeah, yeah. Just ‘cause you practically came out of the womb knowing you were bi.”

He wriggled away from Stiles’ bony finger, batting it away with a growl when it chased after him. “I’m an equal opportunity kind of guy,” he replied. “Besides, I’m pretty sure everyone knew _you_ were bi, like, way before you did.” At Stiles’ raised eyebrow, he drawled, “You kept asking Danny if you were attractive to gay guys. You kept flirting with him, with Isaac, with -.”

“I get the picture, Jax -.”

“ – with Derek.” Jackson grinned at Stiles’ horrified expression. “Yeah, and then there was the arousal. You stank of it, like, all the time.”

Stiles huffed, kicking him in the shin under the covers. “Jerk.”

“And now you’re here. With me.” Jackson dragged his thumb over Stiles’ jaw, guiding him into a kiss. “And I’m pretty happy about that.”

“Wow. That was actually pretty sweet.”

Jackson snorted. “Only for you, babe.”

Like he always did, Stiles scrunched up his face at the nickname, like Jackson couldn’t hear the way his heartbeat sped just a little bit faster or smell how pleased he was. He grinned, kissing Stiles again, then again, just small, soft brushes of their lips, unhurried and sweet.

Yeah, he was pretty damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi? :)


End file.
